keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Harvey
"I'm a Really Useful Engine; Sir Topham Hatt wanted to send me away because I wasn't. But I proved I was,"-Harvey, Wilbert to the Rescue This is Number 27 Harvey is a tank engine with a crane arm on top of his boiler; making him rather unusual. He works at Brendam Docks but his favorite place is the Sodor Water Works. Appearances * Season 1: Wilbert to the Rescue * Season 2: * Season 3: * Season 4: * Season 5: * Season 6: * Season 7: Helpful Edward * Season 8: * Season 9: Harvey's Second Chance * Season 10: * Season 11: Stepney and the Bluebell Branchline (does not speak) * Season 12: Stafford's Electric Slide (does not speak) * Season 13: Duck and the Quack Attack and Toad Gets Towed * Season 14: Hiro and the Heat Wave (cameo) and James in a Jam * Season 15: Harvey's Happy Accident Gallery Harvey.png Harvey's Second Chance.png Category:Characters Category:Crane engines Category:Tank engines Category:Steam engines Category:Protagonists Category:North Western Railway Category:Red Engines Category:Male Engines Category:Cranes Category:Brown Engines Category:2002 Category:2018 Category:Try me Category:Brown Category:Red Category:Maroon Category:No 27 Category:Males Category:NWR Category:4 Wheels Category:Engines with Lamps Category:0-4-0 Category:Standard Gauge Category:The Television Series Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Engines Category:Television Only Category:Wood Category:Introduced in 2002 Category:Retired in 2011 Category:Introduced in 2018 Category:2002-2011 Category:NWR 27 Category:Utility Engines Category:Engines with Whistles Category:Brendam Docks Category:Wooden Railway Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2019 Category:Introduced in Season 6 Category:2002 Debuts Category:Maroon Engines Category:Front Magnets Category:Male Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:Fisher Price Category:Television Series Only Characters Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Items Category:2002 Items Category:Engines that Work Category:Characters that Work Category:Engines with Spining Wheels Category:Characters with Spining Wheels Category:Traction Wheel Spins Category:Crane Lifts up and Down Category:Crane Rotates Category:Characters with a Crane Arm Category:Model Series Characters Category:LC99175 Category:Introduced Category:Merchandise Category:Introduced in 2006 Category:CGI Series Characters Category:Vehicles that Work Category:Items that Work Category:TV Series Category:Boy Category:Maroon Tank Engines Category:Red Tank Engines Category:Brown Tank Engines Category:Television Series Category:Male Vehicles Category:Machines Category:Red Try Me Category:Brown Try Me Category:Maroon Try Me Category:Red Characters Category:Red Cranes Category:Brown Cranes Category:Brown Characters Category:Male Try Me Category:Keekre24 Category:Brown Vehicles Category:Red Vehicles Category:No XXVII Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Try Me Characters Category:Try Me Vehicles Category:Try Me Engines Category:Red 2002 Category:Brown 2002 Category:Brown Items Category:Red Items Category:Circle Faces Category:Magnets Category:Red Merchandised Characters Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Characters with Nameplates Category:Engines with Nameplates Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Try Me Characters that go on Rail Category:Red Characters that go on Rail Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Television Series Characters Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Red Steam Engines Category:Red Characters with Faces Category:Try Me Characters with Faces Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Red TV Series Category:Brown TV Series Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Try Me TV Series Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Red Standard Gauge Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:2002 Try me Category:Brown Standard Gauge Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Merchandised Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Wooden Railway Characters that go on Rail Category:Red Wooden Railway Category:Brown Wooden Railway Category:Wooden Railway Engines Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:North Western Railway Characters Category:Television Series and Railway Series Only Characters Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:Characters with Names Category:Merchandised and Unmerchandised Characters Category:Geared Characters Category:Geared Engines Category:TV Series Characters with Whistles Category:TVS Category:Returning Characters Category:Brown or Red Category:White Faces Category:TVS Characters Category:TWR Try Me Category:On Rail Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Male On Rail Category:TWR Characters Category:Model Series On Rail Category:Model Series Category:Red On Rail Category:TVS Only Category:Items with Faces Category:Toy Characters Category:Characters who Work Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Faced Characters Category:Blue Items Category:Blue Category:Blue Characters Category:Blue Engines